Creation Vs Consumption
by lyra heart
Summary: What would you do to save you and you're friends life? Would you help IT? And if you learn you had the power to save life as we know it, but you had to sacrifice something really precious,would you?
1. Prologue

**_Authors note: feel free to comment or criticise but don't be too nasty: D thank you. Ps I don't actually know fully what The Turtle is. I thought it was the turtle holding the universe like a metaphor but in this I made him or her a person. Bear with me it is at some point's o/c pov not just It's._**

Prologue

Derry, Maine. A disquieting town located some thirty miles from downtown Bangor, Derry is not precisely like other places. You wouldn't think that here two ancient macroverse dwellers would have a battle over, but then again you'd properly have never heard the story about IT and all the children that go missing. Things happen here and none good you could live your whole life here and not be affected by IT but sooner or later something will happen that'll wake IT up.


	2. IT

IT woke up from its 25 year slumber and was already impatient to find his first victim. Of course no one knows if it's a he not even IT him or her self but IT liked he better.

He chuckled to himself he could already feel the children's fears. Spiders, darkness, snakes, death all collected in his mind and his favourite fear clowns were still quite feared.

Clowns were always his favourite since they were created. He enjoyed the sick twisted humour he could get out of giving a little a kid a balloon or making a really old joke before eating the child or in some cases adults. And was nearly always in pennywise the dancing clown form.

But something wasn't right up, there, was something else he could sense. Something not right but being so impatient for his first meal he ignored it and went straight to his first victim.

The sun was setting and the moon was already rising up into the sky. A boy strayed down a street to find a quicker way home. If he wasn't home soon he wouldn't have ice-cream after dinner. As he turned a corner a large figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Halloo Jude!" The clown smiled. "How ares we on this wonderful evening"

Jude walked past the clown and quickened his pace. IT smelt the fear already radiating off the boy.

"Hey don't cha want some ice cream Jude!" IT cackled after the little boy who had darted down the road. The boy ran. He heard footsteps chasing him. He could see his home at the end of the road. It was so close he could hear his mother in the garden. So close. He looked back. The road was empty. Jude slowed down the clown had disappeared.

Jude smiled his mother was hanging clothes out to dry. He scuttled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round. Jude only had a few seconds to realise it wasn't his mother but by then it was too late.

IT chewed merrily on the boy. He had been scrawny and IT hadn't toyed with him first so it wasn't a great meal, but it was satisfactory. IT thought back to those kids that had injured him and growled. Flinging aside the leftovers of Jude on the side of the pavement.

That's when he heard a scream being curious he followed it and stood outside a new house. He peered into the living room window two girls were curled on a sofa. One looked white from shock the other giggling to herself.

The one giggling stood up still laughing and moved her dark purple hair out of her eyes . The other one smiled briefly then twiddled with her hair. That's when he decided to listen to their conversation to find out what had scared the girl so bad.

"Mira it's just a story. I doubt anyone in this town has been killed recently." IT smiled at the irony. "Plus" the girl went on "anyone tries to hurt my friend will regret it" she sat back own IT knew the girl only pretended to be brave he could sense her fear the dark and a hint of death.

"I know Elian but what if there was a killer under the bed" Mira looked round nervously. Elian smiled and hit Mira with a pillow "then my friend you're screwed"

They both laughed IT having enough of their merriment was about to walk off when he heard Miranda say

"El, I've met a guy called Turtle. He says he will give me… eternal life." There was silence before they both exploded into laughter.

IT made it feel sick not just the laughter. If his eternal enemy was there …he then laughed at his stupidity why would 'the turtle' be here after a HUMAN to give eternal life to. It was properly just some guy, IT felt his stomach growl. He needed more food. But not before he peered at himself in the window reflection. Handsome as ever he cackled. He smirked at the two girls he wanted nothing better than to tear them apart limb by limb. But then he had stronger want of bending them so that slowly they'd be scared to death like steak on well done. But before that he wanted to get some answers.


End file.
